Visions - Part 4
by Mei
Summary: Caitie's adoptive mother arrives on the scene, and a battle erupts. Special news comes of Caitie's health.


One of my longest parts yet ^_^ I think this might be my favorite part yet. Maybe my NY resolution is kicking in! =D  
  
Visions - Part 4  
by Mei  
  
-Caitie-  
  
"Caitie, I will not tolerate you talking to me like that." Marion frowned icily, her right pinky quivering with a fresh wave of anger and resentment. Although I could barely see it moving in the blurred light, I knew it instinctively. It was one of her symptoms that awoke when someone defied her openly. Namely that person was me. "I've taken care of you for four years, and I deserve some respect. I deserve that for feeding you, clothing you, and ."  
  
"You don't deserve the title of Mom, Marion." I automatically cracked my knuckles, causing the sharp, disturbing sound that she dreadfully hated.   
  
"Don't make that awful, detestable sound, child. I am your mom in every meaning of the word except for giving birth to you, and for that I thank heaven. At least I didn't have to go through THAT trouble. You must have been a difficult baby, and pity on your mother."  
  
I gritted my teeth, clenching the rests on the sides of the bed. "My mom was a kind, loving woman who went through misfortunes in her life. Misfortunes, Marion Robinson. You know, the troubles that happen to people that are not beautiful or rich enough to be Miss California or something as equally cheesy as that."  
  
By now her nose had flared and her knuckles were turning white. Whenever I sarcastically mentioned the beauty contests she had entered when she was my age, her reaction was bitter. She had loved going from stage to stage flashing her blazing green eyes, pearly white fingernails, and hourglass figure around the globe. She played the fairy in her dreams, the good fairy that saved the world with her brilliant beauty. The things you know about a person when you've lived with them for so long, huh?   
  
She cleared her throat and launched into a rampage. "Your late mother was an irresponsible baby! First of all, she had you when she was seventeen. Grace Darin, solitary and disowned from her family, then dropped out of high school and ran straight into her boyfriend's arms. Guess what? He left her! And with good reason...who could love that good for nothing? She drifted from job to job, always getting fired for lateness or talking back to her bosses. Why do you still think about her, Caitie? I've done so much more for you than she ever did!"  
  
I remained calm, ready to debate on this if necessary. "My mom stood up for herself whenever she could. She changed her name to Roth because she wanted to change herself. I don't think there was another more determined person in the world that could have done as much as she did. If she was late, it was because she took the time to soothe my woeful cries. If she talked back to those infernal bosses of hers, it was most likely because of sexual harassment. They had no right to treat her the way they did, she was so young!"  
  
"I knew Grace since grade school, Caitie. We were brutal enemies because we were distinct opposites. Our features were different all the way down to our hairstyle. Out of all my classmates, I personally voted her the Least Likely to Succeed. Guess what? She won. You know, it reminds me of that relationship you have with, what's her name? Valerie?" Her words were vicious and rang in my ears. But I would not submit to tears. Never. Not in front of her. "Val is going on to greater things like Miss America and a Yale student like myself. You? You'll end up just like your mother if you're not careful, Caitie Johanna Robinson."  
  
"Maybe my mom wasn't perfect, but she never sunk as far as you did. And my name is Caitie Roth, thank you very much."  
  
I could tell that caught her attention. She loved thinking she controlled me so she pretended to have changed my name. "She only abandoned you one day, probably running off with some ruffian she found."  
  
"Mom never dated anybody, if that's what you mean. She spent all her free time with me, reading me storybooks and giving me homework help. If she ran away, it was because she had to. She's coming back, I know it."  
  
"Why did you adopt me anyway?" I asked, pure hatred pouring into my veins by the second. "You hated my mother and everything she stood for. Why did you take me in? Why did a 'poor' little rich woman bother with a beggar like me if that's how you think of my relatives?"  
  
I could not see her face, but I imagined the incredulity that appeared in her delicate features. I had never dared to question why I was in her care.  
  
She paused, thinking of an appropriate answer, I suppose. The next thing I know, she flung a cold hand across my face and sneered, "I felt pity. Sheer pity for the girl all alone."  
  
If I could have seen her face clearly instead of a bunch of dots, I would've punched her lights out.  
  
Maybe this is why I hate most of the picturesque jocks and cheerleaders of Kingsport High.  
  
The overacheivers remind me of Marion.  
  
---  
  
A tall girl inched her way inside, her eyes lingering out the door. "Caitie, who WAS that? She looks like an angry woman, pretty but looking like she's going to kill someone."  
  
"And it probably would've been me if she wasn't sure to be caught." I said, without thinking.  
  
"What?" Her merry tone rang with disbelief. "What'd you say, Caitie?"  
  
I lifted my hand to my cheeks, feeling the aching burn of the slap Marion had so easily given. She had never lashed out at me like that with physical contact, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It was going to happen sooner or later, since her mental waves could not last forever. "Nothing, Val." Nothing she had to worry about, anyway. Marion's words were still in my mind. Val really was so much like her...would Marion's villanry become Val's future? I inhaled the air, glad that the perfume was almost gone. "How have you been?"  
  
"You sure nothing's wrong?" She replied anxiously. I swear, Val will be one of the great adoptive mothers if she ever happens to try it. She's always acting like a surrogate mother whenever I show even the slightest hint of sickness or frailty.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Nothing she could fix.  
  
"Okay..." She sighed, unwillingly pushing the subject away to the darkest corners of her mind. "I wish it were me instead of you, Caitie. You're the artist, the wonderful dramatic one." Val paced around the room. "Why do these things have to happen?"  
  
"Val, please don't pace. It makes it harder to concentrate on you." I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. She actually cared. No, Val would not turn into Marion. Val was a patient, loyal person who would never leave me in my time of need. "Thank you, Val. Thank you for being here!" I squeaked out before my incessant shaking would not allow me to speak anymore.  
  
Val walked over to my side and patted my back silently. "What are best friends for?"  
  
"Sometimes I don't know." I whispered almost inaudibly, unable to stop my shivers. "Jamie was very vague and uncomfortable around me today. Val, he worries me so much sometimes. Do you think he hates me or something for all of this?"  
  
"How could he hate you?" She interrogated in wonder.  
  
"I don't know! I don't know!!!" I shrieked, pulling my thumb into my mouth. It was a childhood habit, and it was rare. But I missed Jamie. This disease didn't even feel that horrid, it could've been worse, but now that Jamie had all but abandoned me it was totally unbearable.  
  
Val murmured, "Maybe you should tell Jamie how you feel."  
  
"Right. He treats me enough like an invalid now."  
  
"Caitie..."   
  
But Val's pleading was cut off. The door opened a crack and a petite person came in. "Caitie, this is your doctor. Doctor Matthews," she said. "I have heard from Jamie Waite that you already know what you have. That's a good first step."  
  
I dried my tears and dropped my hand from my mouth. "Is there anything that we can do to get rid of this, doctor?"  
  
"N..." She started, her voice wavering slightly. I shivered again, afraid of her words. "Well, there might be a chance. You...can have an operation."  
  
"But...?" Val piped up timidly.  
  
"But it is not at all certain that you will regain what you once had."  
  
---  
  
Note- I know one episode mentioned that Caitie had a large family of eight in three rooms, but this is my story! ^_^ Thanks for reading & please review! Do you like the chapters longer like this or back to the other way? ^.^ My last chapter for tonight...sayonara! :)  



End file.
